Many of today's wager-based casino games are typically designed based on long-standing conventional wisdom that the primary motivation for players to engage and participate in wager-based games relates to the player's expectation of receiving a net positive financial gain. Such game design considerations also extend to tournament-type casino games. As a result, most tournament-type wager-based games are configured or designed to primarily offer monetary-type payouts. Moreover, such monetary-type payouts are typically unrelated to, and have no effect or influence on, the gameplay portion of the wager-based game.